


blowing raspberries

by mishhe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, merry holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/pseuds/mishhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for mysecretfanmoments<br/>sensitive necks are cute uwob too bad kageyama has an annoying little shit for a boyfriend<br/>hope u like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	blowing raspberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/gifts).



 


End file.
